Harry potter a la recherche des Horcrux
by geof
Summary: Et si la famille Potter n'avait jamais été attaquée par Voldemort mais que ce dernier ai choisi Neville ? Et si Harry était à serpentard ? Serait-il mangemort contre l'avis de ses parents ? Apprendrez t-il à découvrir les Gryffondor ? Comme si c'était écrit...
1. Chapitre 1 : Attaque surprise

Bonjour à tous,

Cette fic est inspirée d'une autre écrite par emeraude1926. Mais comme il semble avoir abandonné la sienne et que je trouve l'idée excellente, je l'ai reprise. Je n'ai malheureusement pas l'autorisation de l'auteur original, étant donné qu'il ne répond pas :(

L'univers d'Harry Potter est entièrement la propriété de sa créatrice : notre chère JK Rowling.

Cette histoire ne prend en compte aucun des livres.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**A la chasse aux Horcrux**

**Chapitre I : Attaque surprise**

Harry Potter et son meilleur ami Draco Malefoy se promenaient dans l'immense jardin du manoir Malefoy. Ils débattaient sur un sujet sensible. Etant tous deux mangemorts depuis d'une semaine, ils se demandaient s'ils allaient retourner à Poudlard pour effectuer leur septième année. Draco voulait absolument arrêter les études qu'ils trouvaient particulièrement inutiles. Harry lui voulait absolument retourner à Poudlard. En effet, il le devait s'il voulait pouvoir mettre ses plans en œuvres. Cependant ça il ne pouvait pas le dire à son meilleur ami.

Parce que non Harry n'était pas véritablement un mangemort, mais il avait accepté de recevoir la marque pour que ses plans fonctionne au mieux. Depuis que le survivant, Neville Londubat, avait ramené Voldemort à la vie en quatrième année, et surtout depuis que Voldemort avait réussi à tuer Dumbledore, au printemps précédent, la vie n'était pas facile. Voldemort dominait l'Angleterre et ne tarderait probablement pas à vouloir étendre son territoire en France.

Bien que Serpentard, et fier de l'être, Harry n'approuvait absolument pas Voldemort et ses idées. Bien au contraire, il avait une haine profonde envers le mage noir. Et Dumbledore, avant de mourir, lui avait confié une mission. Ni plus ni moins que celle de tuer Voldemort ; une mission qui revenait normalement à celui que certains appelaient « l'élu ». Le souci était que l'élu n'était même pas capable d'effectuer un expelliarmus correctement.

Le défunt directeur avait donc entreprit d'apprendre à Harry comment mettre fin au règne du mage noir. Il y a avait sept Horcrux à détruire. Le premier avait été éliminé par Londubat après l'attaque du mage noir à un an. Un second avait été éliminé par Dumbledore, c'était un bracelet qui contenait la pierre de résurrection. Harry possédait les trois reliques de la mort. La cape d'invisibilité c'était son père qui lui avait donné. La pierre, Dumbledore lui avait confié. Et La baguette de Sureau, il l'avait récupérée à la mort de Dumbledore avant qu'elle n'arrive dans les mains de Voldemort.

Harry devait donc trouver les horcrux et les détuire. Mais encore fallait-il savoir ce qu'étaient les horcrux et où ils étaient. Leur visite dans une caverne le jour de la mort de Dumbledore avait fait choux blanc : quelqu'un était déjà passé avant eux. Pour trouver les horcrux, Harry avait besoin de se rapprocher de Voldemort, et il avait donc saisit l'occasion que lui avait proposée son ami Draco pour devenir mangemort. Il savait que Draco n'était pas mangemort parce qu'il le voulait, mais c'était parce qu'il le devait. Ses parents l'étaient.

Harry n'avait dit à personne qu'il était mangemort, et surtout pas à ses parents, il ne voulait pas leur faire de peine. Pour mener à bien sa mission, Harry avait été formé par Dumbledore lui-même à diverses magies. Si bien, qu'il maitriser la magie noire aussi bien que la blanche. D'ailleurs pour lui, la « magie noire » n'existait, tout dépend de ce que l'on en fait.

Après avoir réussi à convaincre Draco de revenir à Poudlard, il le prévint qu'il ne pourrait pas venir en réunion au soir, pour cause de repas familial. Enfin, il partit chez lui, où ses parents devraient l'attendre car ils étaient invités chez des amis. Harry avait horreur des repas, mais là ses parents ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Bien qu'il ait eu 17 ans depuis peu, il ne pouvait se résoudre à désobéir à ses parents.

En rentrant, il découvrit la porte ouverte. Il entra tout doucement après avoir sortit sa baguette. La maison était dans un calme inhabituel. Il regarda dans la première pièce. Rien. Alors il referma la porte et avança jusqu'à la suivante. C'était la cuisine. Il ouvrit lentement la porte. Il découvrit au centre de la pièce ses deux parents attachés et bâillonnés magiquement. Mais personne d'autre dans la pièce. Il n'avança pas plus. Il lança un « Hominum Revelio » informulé. Deux mangemorts se tenaient en face désillusionnés. Habituellement il aurait lançait un Avada Kadevra sans se poser de question, mais là ses parents le regardaient. Alors il lança des expilliarmus puis des stupéfix. Enfin, il libéra ses parents.

- Que voulaient-ils ? attaqua-t-il sans leur laisser le temps d'en placer une

- Mais enfin chéri, commença sa mère…

Voyant qu'ils n'allaient rien lui dire, il préféra utiliser la légimencie sur les mangemorts. Il découvrit qu'ils étaient en fait, venus voir s'il était vraiment fidèle à Voldemort.

Alors il prit les deux, et transplana avec les deux mangemorts dans un des champs alentours et sans faire de détail, il les tua et les laissa là. Puis retourna à la maison.

- Où tu les as amenés ? le questionna son père.

- Quelque part.

- Où ?

- Bon on y va à ce repas j'ai pas que ça qu'à faire, le coupa-t-il. On va chez qui d'ailleurs ?

Voyant que ses parents le regardait avec suspicion, il se décidé d'aller se laver et de ses changer. Ils l'attendaient dans le Hall du grand Manoir. Le manoir était très spacieux, et luxueux. Les Potter pouvaient se le permettre.

- Vous êtes décidé à me dire où on va ? recommença-t-il ?

- Chez les Weasley, lui répondit sa mère.

- QUOI ?!

Les Weasley étaient de loin ses pires ennemis. Ils s'insupportaient entre eux. Bien qu'il ai tout de même un petit faible pour la benjamine, Ginny. En fait même, un gros faible… Mais ça il n'arrivait même pas à se l'avouer à lui même.

- Il va y avoir tout l'ordre.

Là ça commencé à devenir intéressant pour Harry. Il n'avait jamais pu assister à une des réunions de l'ordre – qui se déroulaient chez son Parain Sirius – mais si il pouvait avoir tout au moins un aperçut de sa composition complète, c'était déjà un pas. Sans plus protester, il grimpa donc dans la Mercedez volante de ses parents. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi on ne transplaner pas lorsque l'on était invité, ces parents lui répondaient simplement que cela faisait partit des bonnes manières.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, même négatifs, cela permet d'avancer ;)


	2. Chapitre 2 : Arrivée chez les Wealsey

Chapitre II : Arrivée chez les Weasley

La famille se Potter se dirigeait vers la maison des Weasley. Harry n'y avait jamais été, tout d'abord parce qu'il n'en avait jamais eu envie, mais aussi, et surtout, il n'avait aucune envie de voir les frères Weasley. Il se doutait fortement d'ailleurs, que c'était réciproque. Ses parents, eux, avaient déjà été invités précédemment et semblaient eux beaucoup apprécier la famille.

La voiture était invisible uniquement aux moldus. Son père lui avait expliqué que c'était le père Weasley qui avait inventé le système et qui l'avait monté sur la voiture familiale.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la maison lorsqu'Harry remarqua que quatre balais les suivaient. Harry n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître. Ils étaient vêtus de longues capes noires et leurs visages étaient cachés par des masques… Et leur peau étaient vertes… Petit détail qui aurait paru choquant pour n'importe qui, mais Harry n'était pas n'importe qui. Aussi, il comprit que la cause de ce changement de couleur était simplement du fait qu'ils étaient désillusionnés. Au cours de ses nombreuses années d'études avec Dumbledore, Harry avait entre autres apprit à contrôler son aura.

L'aura était pouvait se révéler extrêmement puissante et très utile si on savait s'en servir correctement. Cela demandait un travail de longue haleine et difficule. Seulement quelques sorciers sur les îles britanniques savaient le maitriser parfaitement, dont Harry. Elle pouvait entre autres, permettre de sentir la présence d'autres sorciers autour de soi en captant leurs propres auras, mais aussi se dissimiler d'autres sorciers qui savaient la maitriser. En y combinant quelques sortilèges, elle pouvait effectuer maintes autres choses, notamment de découvrir les personnes désillusionnées par sortilèges ou par une cape d'invisibilité.

La voiture se posa délicatement sur l'allée devant un vieux bâtiment peu long mais relativement haut et qui semblait pouvoir s'écrouler à tout instant.

- C'est ça la maison Weasley ? demanda-t-il

- Oui chéri, lui répondit sa mère.

La maison était protégée par un sortilège qui permettait cacher ce qu'il s'y passer et de faire comme si il n'y avait personne. Harry fit une grimace en voyant Ronald – vert – s'activer dehors.

Alors que ses parents sortaient de la voiture, Harry remarqua que les mangemorts s'étaient posés un peu plus loin. Harry se désillusionna puis sortit de la voiture par la porte ouverte par son père. Il s'approcha discrètement des mangemorts. Il réussit sans soucis à lancer des Avada kedavra sur les trois premiers qui n'avaient rien vu venir, mais le dernier eu le temps de placer un bouclier devant lui, brisé immédiatement par la puissance du sort d'Harry. Un dernier sort de mort et la quatrième était fini. Il transplana alors les corps par transplanage à une centaine de kilomètres de là, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des aurors s'ils venaient dans le coin. Entre deux transplanage il entendit sa mère hurler

- « HARRY JAMES POTTER VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Alors il se dépêcha d'en finir puis revint. Harry n'avait jamais aimé tuer de personnes, mais il n'avait guère le choix, il n'était même pas possible de les laisser repartir et ils raconteraient tout à Voldemort – volontairement ou non, Voldemort avait le chic pour aller dénicher les souvenirs même enfouis profondément par un sortilège d'oubliette. Il se précipita vers la maison où le cherchait du regard une dizaine de personnes. Arrivé à quelques mètres du groupe, il ôta sa désillusion. Il comprit quelques instants trop tard de son erreur en voyant le regard choqué de Granger. En effet la désillusion était un art assez difficile à pratiquer et il devait faire attention à conserver son image d'élève médiocre.

- Je suis là, désolé, dit-il en prenant un air gêné, envie pressante.

Tout le monde le regardait fixement, comme s'ils avaient vu un hippogriffe en tutu tutu en train de danser un slow avec Malefoy. Les invités étaient nombreux, il y avait Hagrid – professeur à Poudlard et ami d'Harry –,McGonagall, Pomfresh, Chourave, Flitwick – les professeurs étaient nombreux, surement du fait que c'était les vacances – Granger – la petite amie de Ronald – Fleur Delacour – La femme de Bill Weasley – Mondigus Fletcher, Tonks – la femme de Rémus et quelques autres personnes qu'Harry ne connaissait que de vu ou même pas du tout.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il

- Non aucun, chéri, répondit sa mère

Les conversations reprirent, chacun jetant plus ou moins des coups d'œil à Harry qui ne comprenait pas. Il se savait beau, riche et serpentard, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le voyaient, surtout la fratrie Weasley. Ses parents lui présentèrent toutes les personnes présentes. Il dut même serrer la main de Ronald avec bien du mal. Il s'efforça – sans vraiment avoir de mal – à faire le méchant et prit un malin plaisir à saluer d'un ton froid et à se faire réprimander par sa mère.

- Mais enfin Harry, veux-tu arrêter ! On ne t'a pas élevé comme ça !

Une fois qu'il en eu finit de sa besogne, il s'échappa discrètement et entra dans la maison, ayant un grand besoin de calme. L'intérieur de la maison était tout aussi miteux que la maison elle-même. Le mobilier était rustique mais tout semblait extrêmement propre. La mère Weasley avait procéder à un nettoyage pour l'occasion. Il arriva dans le salon et s'affala sur un des canapés.

Soudain Ginny surgit de nulle part et s'affala elle aussi sur le canapé situé en face de celui d'Harry.

- Oh mais je t'en prie, fait comme chez toi, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

- C'est ce que je fais, répondit-il sur le même ton à contre cœur ; il n'aimait pas employer ce ton avec elle mais fierté serpentarde oblige.

- Et si tu allais nous chercher à boire, ajouta-t-il pour couper court à toute réplique cinglante.

Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce. Puis revint quelques instants après avec deux bières au beurre et en tendit une à Harry.

- Merci Mini Weaslette

Il l'appelait comme ça souvent, voyant que la faisait rager d'avantage

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça je t'ai déjà dit !

- Je t'appelle comme je veux Mini Weaslette, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle se mordit la lèvre puis répliqua :

- Tu es particulièrement mal coiffé aujourd'hui

- Oh non, je suis toujours comme ça

- Mais là c'est pire

Harry voyait très bien qu'elle cherchait à le provoquer pour se venger. Il voyait aussi cette lueur dans les yeux, lueur qu'il apercevait également quand elle le regardait à Poudlard. Il n'allait cependant certainement pas se faire avoir par une gryffondor, aussi, il se pencha vers elle et chuchota à son oreille :

- Et toi tu es aussi belle que d'habitude

Il la vit tourner au rouge vif. Il partit avec un sourire en coin. Pour l'aimait, ça il l'aimait. Il avait eu du mal à se le reconnaître, aimer une Weasley, mais c'était comme une évidence. Il l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était. Il avait eu maintes occasions de l'observer, lors des repas, dans les couloirs, aux bals… C'était une fille intelligente, très bonne attrapeuse de quiddich, courageuse, et par-dessus tout, jolie. Mais Harry avait une mission lourde et risquer, il ne pouvait pas se faire des amis non mangemorts, et encore moins sortir avec quelqu'un, ça serait trop dangereux pour eux.

Il regagna le jardin où devait se tenir encore l'apéritif. Mais une nouvelle fois ce fut encore un calme plat et tous les regards qui l'accueillirent. Cependant quelque chose était différent, son père et principalement sa mère le regardait avec peine, avec douleur.

- Argh, pousse toi Potter, on n'a pas besoin de videur à la sortie de notre…, Mais Ginny s'interrompit en voyant ce qu'Harry voyait à présent. Sa tête fit plusieurs aller-retour entre Harry et le reste des invités.

* * *

Qu'ont donc les invités contre le pauvre Harry ?

vous le saurez, au prochain épisode :p


	3. Chapitre 3 : Démasqué

**Chapitre 3 : Démasqué**

Harry en avait passablement marre et décida de se lancer :

- Quoi encore ?

- Harry, commença son père, où as-tu emmené les mangemorts de ce matin ?

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il y aurait surement des aurors dans les invités mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix :

- Au ministère pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on n'a pas reçu de mangemorts ce matin, répondit un grand homme noir.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il ne devait pas admettre qu'il était du bon côté, sa couverture en serait finie, mais il ne voulait faire de peine à ses parents en disant qu'il était mangemort.

- Harry, remonte ta manche, ordonna son père.

S'en était fini de lui. Il devait choisir entre ses parents et sauver le monde et ainsi tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Dumbledore. Pas vraiment le choix. Il se força à prendre un ton hautain :

- Ah, vous voulez voir mon tatouage ? dit-il en remontant sa manche. Franchement il est magnifique, si vous voulez je peux vous filer l'adresse du gars qui fait ça, il le fait gratos contre quelques services. Par contre pas le choix de l'emplacement, il n'a pas voulu m'en faire un deuxième sur la jambe.

- Harry, dit sa mère d'une voix faible.

Il eut du mal à se retenir de s'effondrer en larme. Aussi, il fit un demi-tour sec et s'éloigna rapidement après avoir déployé son aura pour le protéger d'éventuels sorts qu'il recevrait. Arrivé hors des limites de protection, il transplana chez Draco.

Il arriva devant le manoir et franchit l'immense portail. Il décida qu'il pourrait profiter de l'occasion pour lécher un peu plus les bottes de Voldemort. Plus vite Voldemort aurait confiance en lui, plus vite il baisserait sa garde et plus vite il obtiendrait les localisations des horcrux. Alors qu'il allait frapper au bureau du seigneur, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Rogue visiblement énervé.

Rogue était dans le camp des « gentils », il le savait, mais tout comme pour Harry, le mieux était qu'on le croit chez les méchants. Alors, sur les ordres du directeur lui-même, il avait tué Dumbledore qui serait mort peu de temps après de toutes manières.

Il se prosterna devant la face de serpent qui l'autorisa à se relever.

- Maître, j'ai tenté d'infiltrer l'ordre du phénix, comme vous me l'aviez demané, mais j'ai été démasqué.

Il sentit une légère force sur ses barrières d'occlumancie, alors il décida tout de suite de les ouvrirs mais ne laissa passer qu'un souvenir inventé de toute pièce où un des Weasley avait découvert sa marque sur le bras lorsque la manche qui le recouvrait avait été soulevée par le vent.

Il reçut sa punition pour l'échec de sa mission. Il aurait tout à fait put laisser son aura absorber l'énergie du Doloris, mais pour que cela fasse plus vrai, il se laissa torturer.

L'amusement de Voldemort semblait l'avoir aidé à réfléchir :

- Nous attaquerons le Terrier ce soir, mais tu vas tout de même aller avec Rogue faire de la surveillance jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. L'attaque aura lieu à 22 heures. Au moindre signe, vous viendrez nous prévenir.

- Bien Maître, s'inclina-t-il avant de sortir.

Il devait trouver quelque chose, et vite. Tout l'ordre était au Terrier, dont ses parents. Et bien que la plus part étaient doués, ils n'allaient pas résister bien longtemps face au triple de mangemorts. Il se dirigea vers le jardin, cherchant maintes et maintes solutions, sans trouver de résultat correct. Dans un des couloirs il rencontra Rogue.

- Potter, cracha-t-il.

- Rogue, cracha aussi Harry.

Harry était le seul serpentard que Rogue détestait et d'ailleurs le seul à se prendre au moins une retenue par semaine par le professeur de Potion et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal plus récemment.

- Tellement pas ravi de vous voir Professeur, continua Harry.

- C'est tout à fait réciproque, assura Rogue.

Un elfe passa dans le couloir avec un plat à la main. Harry se frappa le front ne n'y avoir pas pensé d'avance. Il se désillusionna rapidement et approcha sans bruit de l'elfe avant de verser une potion dans le plat. Un potion qui allait cloué aux toilettes les mangemorts ou tout au moins les faire souffrir suffisamment pour ne pas réussir à se battre convenablement.

Rogue – qui savait aussi maitriser son aura car Harry ne la ressentait jamais – avait du voir ce que fit Harry car il lui fit de gros yeux.

- Oh ça va, je sais que vous n'êtes pas aussi méchant que vous le faite croire, Servilus.

Celui-ci ne dit rien visiblement trop perturbé parce qu'il venait de voir et se remit à la marche.

- On transplane, suggéra Harry une fois qu'ils furent sortis du périmètre de protection pour se rendre au Terrier, où ils étaient censés faire de la surveillance.

Rogue acquiessa, et ils retrouvèrent trois secondes plus tard à deux cents mètres du Terrier.

- Bon le plan c'est avada à volonté, ils ne devraient pas être trop dur à neutraliser avec ce que je leur ai mis. Bordel j'ai faim, pourquoi faut qu'on se tape une mission à l'heure du repas – en effet le ventre d'Harry gargouillait – le pire c'est qu'il va falloir attendre encore 3 heures.

Rogue le regardait bouche grand ouverte. Harry adorait l'effet qu'il faisait sur Rogue, le Rogue si impassible.

- Bon fainéasse, bouge ton cul, on va se positionner à l'intérieur du sortilège de protection, ils nous verront pas. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont attaquer par l'arrière, alors chacun d'un côté de l'arrière et on attend sagement 22 heures.

Harry avança en se retenant du mieux qu'il put d'exploser de rire devant l'air ahuri de Rogue. Ils se désillusionnèrent tous les deux et entrèrent dans le champ de protection. Les Weasley étaient établés et quelques-uns rigolaient joyeusement. Sauf James et Lily qui étaient très tristes et ne parlaient même pas. Remus quant à lui essayait de les réconforter en vain. Sirius aurait su les faire rire, mais il était en mission pour l'ordre jusqu'au lendemain.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur mais se reconcentra vite sur sa tâcha. Il fit apparaitre une chaise et s'y installa dos au Terrier. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et prier pour que la potion fasse correctement son effet.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Surprise !

**Chapitre 4 : Surprise !**

Les heures parurent longues, très longues à Harry. Il entendit parfois une explosion venant de l'autre côté de la maison. Il regrettait infiniment de ne pas pouvoir être avec ses parents à cet instant et de ne pas pouvoir les rassurer.

Désormais, le crépuscule commençait à tomber. Les éventuels mangemorts ne devraient plus tarder. Harry appliqua un nouveau sortilège de confusion autour de la maison, de façon à ce que les mangemorts voient comme si l'attaque se poursuivait correctement et non qu'ils se fassent tous attraper. Il ne fallait aucun témoin qui pourrait rapporter à Voldemort que Harry et Rogue avaient tué pas mal de mangemorts.

Ils entendirent un premier « pop » caractéristique du transplange au loin. Harry signala à Rogue qu'il serait préférable d'ôter les désillusions pour ne pas s'entre-attaquer. Après exécution celui se contenta d'hocher la tête. Harry était convaincu que l'ordre ne se rendait compte de rien si le potion avait fait effet chez les mangemorts. Il ne remarqua cependant pas qu'il avait presque crié à Rogue de se désillusionner étant donné la distance qui les séparait.

Les mangemorts approchaient doucement désillusionnés mais guère invisibles pour Rogue et Harry. Ceux-ci étaient en position et attendaient patiemment que les mangemorts entrent dans le champ de protection. Ca ne tarda pas à arriver. Le premier entra, Harry fut plus rapide que Rogue et il reçut un Avada bien placé. Il souleva le corps en vitesse pour le déposer plus loin.

- 1-0 Rogue, va falloir être plus réactif, s'exclama Harry.

Ils ne pouvaient pas être entendus par les autres mangemorts, les protections de l'ordre comportaient un sortilège de silence. Et apparemment le sortilège de confusion posé par Harry fonctionnait parfaitement car les autres mangemorts commençaient à entrer dans le périmètre de protection. Harry en reconnu certains qui étaient devenu des serviteurs du mage noir sous impero et non par envi.

- Stupéfix les impero, ordonna-t-il à Rogue.

C'est ainsi qu'il en tua cinq autres et stupéfia deux. Il amoncelait les corps sur l'autre et alignait les stupéfixés peu loin. Il comptait aussi ceux de Rogue pour pouvoir l'énerver.

- 8 à 3 pour moi, t'es vraiment mou Rogue, dit-il moqueur.

Et ça semblait marcher. Rogue regardait Harry à la fois avec colère et avec étonnement. Les mangemorts n'étaient pas compliqués à combattre, pris par surprises et certains d'eux étant presque pliés en deux à cause de leurs maux de ventre.

- Efficace ma potion vous ne trouvez pas Professeur ?

Celui le regarda encore une fois – la machoir presque au sol – Harry qui se retenait de rire. Pendant qu'Harry se moquait de la chauve-souris des cachots, le score s'était élevé à 12 à 7 pour Harry.

Après une demi-heure de « tire au but » comme le pensait Harry, il y avait 23 mangemorts tués et 5 stupéfixés. Ne voyant plus aucun mangemort venir même dissimulé, il se dirigea vers les stupéfixés dans le but de leur ôter leur impero.

- 19 à 9, je vous savais très très nul Professeur, il appuya sur ce dernier mot, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là, se moqua Harry.

Rogue avait grand mal à dissimuler sa surprise. C'est sûr que voir un Potter, très moyen en cours – notamment en DFCM, lancer des Avada Kedavra avec justesse et rapidité, c'était assez déroutant.

Il s'activa à casse les imperos appliqués aux mangemorts avant de leur faire oublier l'heure précédente pour ne pas dévoiler qui avait attaqué les attaqueurs. Enfin, il les assomma grâce à un sort de magie noire et fit un apparaître un morceau de parchemin grâce à la métamorphose. Ce parchemin indiqué :

« _Voici mon cadeau de noël, un peu en retard ou un peu en avance, comme vous voulez. _

_Ce sont des mangemorts qui étaient sous impero. _

_A pas bientôt_. »

Il l'attacha magiquement à un des mangemorts puis se retourna vers Rogue, satisfait de lui-même. En remarquant que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et le regardait encore avec des yeux ronds, il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer encore de lui :

- Je suis si beau que ça ?

Rogue secoua la tête comme pour se ramener à l'instant présent.

- Potter, vous n'allez pas pouvoir retourner voir le seigneur, il serait capable de lire vos pensées et de découvrir la vérité.

Harry explosa de rire devant la blague de Rogue. Il était complétement fatigué par sa journée et le moindre truc pouvait le faire rire. Il se reprit après une minute. Il pointa sa baguette vers Rogue sans que ce dernier ai le temps de réagir, puis il transféra un souvenir inventé à Rogue via la légimencie.

- Voilà ce qu'on montrera tous les deux à Voldy, et ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je suis peut être aussi nul qu'il n'y parait, commenta Harry.

- Bon ceux-là, poursuivit-il en faisant un léger geste vers les cinq mangemorts assommés, vont attendre que l'ordre les trouve.

- J'espère qu'ils vont au moins réussir à en garder cinq faux mangemorts, s'exaspéra-t-il.

- Et pour les autres on fait quoi ? interrogea Rogue

- On va les amener dans le cimetière des mangemorts, je l'ai créé spécialement pour eux, dit-il en arborant un sourire.

Rogue hausa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

- Ben ouai, lui répondit Harry, Voldy a envoyé une vingtaine de mangemorts pour surveiller mes parents depuis le début de l'été, alors fallait bien que je trouve un endroit où les mettre.

Cette fois Rogue n'essaya même de retenir sa surprise. Ses yeux ronds firent rire Harry.

- Bon, je vais te faire transplaner en accompagnateur pour que tu puisses voir où c'est, puis on transportera les débris là-bas.

Harry tendit le bras vers Rogue.

- Mais tu n'as pas le permit, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Rogue pouvait être exaspérant parfois.

- Parce que tu crois qu'on a le permit pour tuer des mangemorts aussi ?

Rogue saisit son bras et ils se trouvèrent là où Harry avait emmené les autres corps plutôt dans la journée. Il laissa quelques instants à Rogue le temps de visualiser le lieu avant de repartir vers le Terrier. Il se précipita vers les corps en saisit deux par les poignets, mais voyait clairement que Rogue s'était figé. Il regarda se dernier et vit qu'il regardait droit devant lui. Harry releva la tête vers le Terrier à une cinquantaine de mètres. Il se figea à son tour.

Il faisait presque noire, mais il réussit à discerner l'ordre au complet qui les regardait bouche grande ouverte, les yeux ronds. Ils étaient sans doute là depuis le début du combat quand Harry avait crié à Rogue de se rendre visible.

- Et merde, dit Harry


	5. Chapitre 5 : Choix

Voilà la suite.

Les chapitres sont cours, et c'est un choix que j'ai fait. Ainsi, je peux en faire paraître plus souvent :)

j'espère que vous laisserai quelques avis ;)

bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Choix**

Voilà qui était dérangeant. Harry se trouvait fasse à l'ordre entier qui l'avait vu les sauver en écrasant avec Rogue – le tueur de Dumbledore – une trentaine de mangemorts dont la plus part ont été tués de sa main. Le pire s'était que ses parents faisaient partis de l'ordre. Alors certes, ils les avaient sauvés tous mais d'un autre côté ils en avaient tués pas mal et Harry avait même avoué en avoir déjà tué une vingtaine durant l'été.

Les autres semblaient suivre le cours de ses pensées car personne ne bougea ou ne parla. Les premières autres habitations étant à un kilomètre, il y avait un calme total sur le jardin du terrier. Un calme tel que l'on entendait une chouette hululer dans la forêt à cinq cent mètres de la maison familiale.

- Oubliette ? suggéra Harry à Rogue tant dit qu'ils se regardaient perplexes.

- Ca me semble être un bon compromis, répondit-il

« NON ! » hurla Ginny en sortant de la mêlée, se mettant devant tous. En comprenant ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle rougissa.

- Ne fait pas ça, s'il te plait, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus calme

Harry n'aimait pas cette voix, enfin à ce moment précis. C'était le ton qu'il adorait chez Ginny

- Tu es folle Ginny, s'exclama Ronald, revient ici, il va te tuer

- Non je ne le ferai pas, répondit Harry restant aussi impassible qu'il le pouvait

- Personnellement, je préfère oublier, ajouta Granger.

- Rogue, transporte les corps, ordonna Harry

Au plus grand étonnement d'Harry, il se contenta de s'exécuter et commença ainsi les voyages pour emmener les cadavres. Il ramena à son emplacement – d'un petit geste de baguette – Mondigus Fletcher qui tentait de se sauver discrètement.

Il réfléchit, encore et encore tout en balayant des yeux le groupe de personnes devant lui. Il tournait et retournait dans sa tête toutes les questions qui lui venaient. Normalement il n'aurait pas à réfléchir, il leur ferait simplement un oubliette en bonne et due forme, mais au fond de lui il n'en avait pas l'envie. Ses parents, voulait-il vraiment qu'ils le voient comme un monstre de mangemort ? Définitivement non. Et Ginny, la belle Ginny et sa lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, elle arrivait à le faire vibrer au plus profond de son être. Il se retint d'ailleurs de jutesse de sourire quand ils regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Mais elle avait visiblement comprit car un magnifique sourire s'abattit sur ses lèvres.

Il détourna son attention de la « Mini Weasley » pour pouvoir réfléchir plus ou moins correctement. Il remarqua que Rogue en était à la moitié. Les transplanages étaient fatiguant, mais il savait que Rogue avait une bonne force magique. Il se décida de lever ses doutes en utilisant la légimencie.

Il n'eut aucun besoin de vérifier pour les parents Weasley, les jumeaux, Ronald, Ginny, Granger, Hagrid et McGonagall puisqu'ils les savaient entièrement dévoués à Dumbledore. Il sonda néanmoins les esprits des autres, ne décelant chez aucun quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nuire à l'ordre et surtout à Harry lui-même.

Rogue revint vers lui, visiblement épuisé.

- Alors ? grogna-t-il

- Je crois qu'on va laisser comme ça, expliqua Harry.

Rogue le regarda stupéfait. Il allait répliquer mais sans doute sa marque commença à le bruler, tout comme celle d'Harry. Harry se retourna et vu que tous n'avaient pas bougé de leur place les regardant attentivement.

Il se décida à apporter des protections supplémentaires autour de la demeure étant donné la médiocrité de celles présentes qui n'avaient pas réussi à arrêter un seul mangemort. Un dome rouge scintilla autour du Terrier avant de disparaitre, assurant que les protections étaient en fonction.

Il vit que Rogue avait commencé à avancer en dehors des protections pour pouvoir transplaner. Cependant il avait du mal à marcher, preuve de sa fatigue. Harry chercha une de ses potions qu'il gardait en prévision d'efforts important. Il la trouva dans sa poche droite et la tendit à Rogue. S'était une potion qui redonnait de la force sur le coup, mais qui une fois les effets dissipés, rendait encore plus fatigué. Même si Rogue devrait dormir comme un bébé ensuite, il lui fallait pouvoir assurer de tenir durant les doloris qu'ils allaient recevoir pour l'échec de la mission.

Rogue haussa un sourcil mais Harry lui répondit simplement par un geste de la boire. Il regarda perplexe Harry puis finit par l'inhaler. Ils transplanèrent vers les ténèbres.

Voldemort n'était pas content, mais alors vraiment pas content. Il avait vérifié dans l'esprit de ses deux serviteurs. Rogue et Harry avaient sans problème montré le faux souvenir de la bataille.

Harry et Rogue étaient restés en retrait pendant que les autres attaqués. L'ordre étant en nombre important ont facilement stupéfixés l'ensemble des mangemorts à moitié tordus de douleur dû au repas. Puis Rogue et Harry se sont approchés pour prêter main forte. Harry a été rapidement stupéfixé et Rogue n'allait pas tenir longtemps face au nombre conséquent d'aurors. Rogue transplana alors Harry, le seul qu'il pouvait atteindre pour revenir.

Et bien sûr Voldemort y a cru sans se poser de question. Harry – qui n'avait aucune envie de subir les Doloris – activa ses protections et fit semblant de souffrir le martyr, tout comme Rogue. Il les congédie ne souhaitant plus les voir avant un sacré moment. Ils ne se firent pas priés et sortirent du manoir.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Questionnements

**Chapitre 6 : Questionnements**

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry se trouvait seul devant la porte du Terrier. D'un côté il trouvait sage de donner des explications à certaines personnes, dont ses parents, mais d'un autre côté il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter l'ordre. Il pesa un moment le pour et le contre pour finalement décider qu'il ne pouvait laisser ses parents sans explications. Alors il frappa.

L'intérieur du Terrier devint complétement silencieux.

- Qui est-ce ? l'interrogea la voix de Weasley père.

- Harry Potter

- Partez, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer

Harry fronça les sourcils, et pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas rentrer ? Il ne comptait pas se laisser faire par un groupe d'hypocrites qui ne savaient rien de la situation.

- Ouvrez ou je rentre moi-même, assura-t-il avec fermeté.

- Je répète partez ! répondit à nouveau Monsieur Weasley.

Harry soupira. Il pointa sa baguette vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir magiquement. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il fut assaillit de sorts. Il fut protégé par son aura qui absorba tous les sorts. Il désarma, puis stupéfixa chacune des personnes qui l'attaquaient, soit une vingtaine de membre de l'ordre, les restants les plus jeunes Weasley, leur mère, les parents d'Harry et… Sirius qui buvait tranquille son thé assis sur une chaise dans un coin.

- Salut Harry, ça va ?

- Ca va merci et toi ?

- Très bien merci. Du thé ?

Il vit que la mère Weasley glissait sa main dans sa poche. Elle eut juste le temps de toucher sa baguette avant d'être désarmée par Harry.

- Ca ce n'était pas une bonne idée, dit-il à l'adresse de Molly. Volontiers Sirus.

Il lança un sortilège pour ranger toute la maison sérieusement dégradée par le combat. Les murs taches de brûlures disparurent du mur et les objets de réparèrent et retournèrent à leur place. Harry s'assit tranquillement sur une chaise et saisit la tasse que Sirius lui tendait. Il en but une gorgée puis songea à libérer les nombreux stupéfixés.

- Bon, je vais vous libérer mais ne retentez plus la même chose sinon je vous laisse la nuit comme ça.

Il enchaina les « Enervatum » et rangea sa baguette sans sa poche. Puis chacun ramassa sa propre baguette avant de regarder à nouveau Harry perplexes alors que celui-ci buvait tranquillement sa tasse de thé.

- Dit moi mon cher Harry, demanda Sirius, peut tu m'expliquer comment, toi, petit écolier sage tu as fait pour maitriser une vingtaine de combattant dont quelques aurors aguerris, et en plus avec une facilité déconcertante ?

Harry leva sa tête de sa tasse et vit que tous étaient suspendus à ses lêvres attendant sa réponse. Puisqu'en effet, dans le comité d'accueil il y avait aussi Kinglsey, Tonks et Maugrey et qu'ils n'étaient pas novices en matière de duel. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait leur répondre. Il n'avait pas vraiment envi d'expliquer que depuis sa première année, Dumbledore l'avait pris sous son aile afin de lui en apprendre un maximum.

- J'ai eu quelques entrainements durant ma scolarité, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Po-Po-Potter, bégaya McGonagall, comment se fait-il que vous ayez de notes si mauvaises en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais que là, vous arriviez à ça ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas de mauvaises notes, mais des notes moyennes.

- Laissez tomber. Bon ce n'est pas le tout, mais j'ai eu une grosse journée, donc j'aimerai bien aller me coucher, et le mieux c'est qu'un maximum de gens restent ici, croyez-moi, Voldy est pas content du tout, alors il vaut mieux être très prudent à partir de maintenant. Vous avez une petite place pour moi ?

Personne ne bougeait, ils étaient visiblement trop interloqués.

- Bon tant pis je m'occupe de moi-même, 'Pa, 'Man, vaut mieux que vous restiez ici aussi.

Il fit apparaître un lit confortable dans un coin de la pièce. Il enleva ses chaussures et hotta sa robe pour se laisser en caleçon et T-Shirt. McGonagall avait la machoir décrochée. Ce qui était assez compréhensible, faire apparaitre un lit de nulle part était un acte de métamorphose peu facile, alors qu'un élève qui était censé même pas arrivait à faire apparaitre une grosse boite de carton à partir d'une cuillère, ça devait être assez surprenant. Il s'installa dans son lit, et plaça divers sorts de protection. Habituellement son aura aurait fait le boulot, mais là il préférait laisser reposer sa magie. Aussi, il ajouta un sort de silence, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il lui arrivait parfois de faire quelques cauchemars assez violents la nuit, alors pour éviter de réveiller ses parents ou ses camarades de chambres, il exécutait ce sort.

Il retint un sourire en voyant que personne, ni même ses parents n'avaient pas bougé et le regardait intensément. Il se retourna de façon à regarder le mûr. Il écouta un peu les autres par curiosité. Si le sort de silence permettait d'arrêter le son dans un sens, cela ne l'empêchait pas de passer dans l'autre.

- Je pense qu'on devrait le surveiller cette nuit, c'est étrange ce retournement de situation, expliqua Maugrey.

Harry se dit que s'il avait vraiment voulu les tuer, ça serait déjà fait.

- Je ne sais même plus quoi penser, dit Lily Potter, à midi il nous annonce être un mangemort, puis au soir on le vois nous protéger d'une attaque de mangemort mais il les tue et avoue que ce n'est pas la première fois.

Cette fois ci Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Il songea qu'il était temps d'expliquer à ses parents au courant de la situation. Trop fatigué, il n'eut guère le courage d'écouter le reste de la conversation et sombra dans le sommeil.


	7. Chaptitre 7 : visiteurs inattendus

**Chapitre 7 : Visiteurs inattendus.**

Harry rentrait ce soir-là chez lui. Après une journée éprouvante à faire un mission pour Voldemort, il ne rêvait que d'une chose : plonger dans un bain bien chaud. Il se dirigeait vers la porte de la maison, quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était ouverte. Ce qui n'était pas normal étant donné la fraicheur de la nuit. Même si son père aurait comme à son habitude oublié de la fermer, sa mère s'en serrait vite aperçut et le pauvre James se serait fait remonter les bretelles.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et entra tout doucement dans la maison. Elle était parfaitement silencieuse. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans le salon, il fut désarmé puis stupéfixé par l'arrière. Il tomba immobile sur le sol.

Un ricanement froid se fit entendre. Le rire de Voldemort. Harry se tendit de l'intérieur.

- Tient justement Harry Potter, on t'attendait impatiemment. Nous allons pouvoir démarrer notre petite soirée, ricana la froid sanguinaire du mage noir.

Harry se sentit soulevé magiquement. Il fut installé contre le mur, de façon à avoir une vue complète sur le salon. Ses parents étaient allongés immobiles sur le sol, comme stupéfixés.

- Je n'aime pas les traites, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te le faire payer. Mais avant de TE le faire payer, Voldemort appuya fortement sur le « te », tu vas avoir la chance d'assister à la mort de ces chez James et Lily Potter, charmant n'est pas ?

Harry lutait de toutes ses forces mais ne pouvait strictement rien faire.

Voldemort déstupixa son père, James, et lui lança un Doloris le tout en moins d'une seconde. James résista au début, comme tout bon courageux guerrier, mais au bout de minutes qui parurent interminables pour Harry, il se mit à hurler. A hurler d'agonie. Voldemort enchainait torture sur torture.

Quand il arrêta, se fut pour laisser son père à l'agonie, un filet de sang sortant de sa bouche, et pour passer sa mère. La pauvre Lily ne tint pas aussi longtemps que son pauvre mari. Rapidement elle hurla de douleur.

- Tu entends mon petit ? la douce voie de la vengeance ?

Il pointa sa baguette vers son père et articula clairement « Avada Kedavra ». Le peu de vie qu'il restait en son père partit à jamais une fois qu'il fût touché par le rayon de lumière verte.

- Soit patient Harry Potter, encore un dernier truc à régler et ça sera à ton tour….

Il dirigea cette fois ci, sa baguette vers une Lily au souffle cours. « Avada… »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur, haletant. Encore un de ses cauchemars, et celui devenait presque habituel mais toujours aussi terrifiant. Rien que l'idée de penser à ce qu'il pourrait arriver à ses proches si Voldemort découvrait qu'Harry n'était pas vraiment du mauvais côté, terrifiait Harry au plus haut point.

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées. Il fit un verre d'eau qu'il s'empressa de boire. Il remarqua alors une présence sur le côté.

Ginny était debout, à la limite du champ de protection d'Harry et le regardait le visage inquiet. Il enleva les protections.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui très bien, un mauvais rêve c'est tout, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Très mauvais rêve, alors.

- Tu criais dans ton sommeil, ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Enfin, on n'entendait rien mais ça se voyait.

Il ne répondit rien. Et se contenta de se nettoyer magiquement pour enlever la sueur. Tout en songeant au fait que son sort de silence s'avérait très utile.

- C'est toi qui aie chargé de ma surveillance ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh non, je les ais convaincus que ça servait à rien, que si tu voulais vraiment leur faire quelque chose tu l'aurais déjà fait.

- Ce n'est pas faut…

- Ton mère et mon père sont dans le jardin en train de surveiller à cause de l'attaque de tout à l'heure.

- Ils n'ont aucune chance s'ils se font attaquer, commenta Harry.

- Demain je renforcerai les protections, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Ginny.

Il resta un moment à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait mettre en protection autour de la veille maison pour qu'elle soit un maximum protégée.

- J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas le méchant serpentard que tu prétendais être.

Il se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il la vit avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je sais aussi que tu n'es pas si mauvais que tu prétends l'être en quidditch…

Il leva cette fois-ci un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je te vois parfois voler tôt le matin, tu pourrais être un très bon attrapeur, pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais présenté aux sélections de ton équipe ?

- Je n'avais pas le temps pour du Quiddich, répliqua-t-il avec amertume.

Pour ce qui est de voler, il s'avoue à lui-même qu'il n'est pas mauvais, et surement aussi bon attrapeur que son père. Mais les entrainements avec Dumbledore ne lui ont pas permis de pouvoir prendre le temps de jouer au Quidditch.

Harry fut soudainement sortit de ses pensées par un bruit étrange. Des bruits comme des lancés de sorts. Puis

- ARGHHHHHHHHHH, gémit quelqu'un en dehors de la maison.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Attaque meurtière

désolé, je ne suis pas rapide, mais moi aussi je suis en vacances, alors j'en profite :p

j'espère avoir quelques avis, on dirait que l'on vous fait payer les reviews :(

bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Attaque meurtrière

Ginny et Harry restèrent un moment figés. Harry mit quelques temps avant de se rendre contre qu'il se passait quelque-chose d'anormal. Il étudia rapidement le visage inquiet de Ginny avant de lui ordonner de ne pas sortir de la maison.

Il se métamorphosa en une autre personne dans le but d'éviter de se faire reconnaître s'il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque de mangemorts. Pour cela il avait juste à penser au personnage qu'il s'était déjà créé précédemment et dont il lui avait été bien utile, notamment pour effectuer divers achats dans l'allée des embrumes.

Il était devenu légèrement plus grand, ses épaules plus carrées. Ses cheveux blonds et courts s'ébouriffaient encore plus face au vent qui s'engouffrait dans la modeste demeure par la porte qu'il avait grande ouverte. Alors que son menton plus pointu captait l'air frais de la nuit et que son nez plus arrondis humait l'odeur de la nature environnante, ses yeux d'un vert intense devenus bruns fades scrutaient l'obscurité d'un regard perçant à la recherche du moindre mouvement. Sa main droite tenait fermement sa baguette prête à répliquer à une quelconque attaque.

Il entendit à nouveau un gémissement plus prononcé que le précédent à sa droite. Il se dirigea à pas lents mais assurés vers le cri désespéré. Sur le côté de la maison, un combat avait lieu. Il opposait Arthur Weasley à un autre homme, de taille moyenne, habillé d'une cape noire et la tête encagoulée. Un corps gisait sur sol quelques mètres plus loin.

Avant même qu'Harry ait pu réagir, l'homme roux se prit un sectum sempra et bascula en arrière pour atterrir dos contre le sol, hurlant de douleur. Harry réagit instantanément et l'homme fut stupéfixé en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Harry se précipita vers Arthur Weasley alors que Bill, Charlie, Molly, Ginny Weasley et Lily Potter arrivaient tout courant. Harry commença à soigner l'homme qui se vidait de son sang via des sorts.

Tous, sauf Ginny, pointèrent leur baguette vers Harry qui était toujours sous sa fausse apparence.

- Arrêtez, c'est Harry, supplia Ginny.

Ils baisèrent leur baguette en interrogeant Ginny du regard. Puis se rendant tous compte que Le père de Famille était au sol, ils se précipitèrent vers lui. Harry s'afférait au plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Les blessures se refermèrent et bientôt plus une seule goutte de sang. Ne sortait du torse du blessé qui avait néanmoins une respiration saccagée et difficile.

- James, hurla Lily en se précipitant vers le second homme au sol.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita vers la silhouette du corps et reconnu effectivement son père allongé, au sol, complètement inconscient. Il l'examina rapidement, il n'avait aucune trace de blessure.

- Harry, ton père a reçu des Doloris, c'est mon père qui vient de me le dire, lui expliqua Bill.

Harry jura et fit apparaitre deux brancards sur lesquels il plaça les deux blessés. Il connaissait parfaitement les dégâts que pouvaient causer les doloris, et il fallait réagir rapidement pour en limiter les effets.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison, et quelques autres pensionnaires étaient descendus probablement réveillés à cause du bruit. Granger et le cadet Weasley arrachaient des informations à Molly. Il laissa Arthur aux autres Weasley n'ayant plus besoin de ses soins. Il déposa son père sur le lit qu'il occupait quelques minutes auparavant.

Il partit rapidement chez lui pour chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication d'une potion qui soigner contre les effets du Doloris subit à grande dose. Car seule cette potion fonctionnait véritablement. C'était une potion très difficile à réaliser puisqu'elle était composée de nombreux ingrédients qu'il fallait doser à mesures précises et la réaliser rapidement sous peine de voir son efficacité grandement réduite. Elle avait pour ingrédients principaux la mandragore et le crin de licorne.

Il transaplana directement dans sa chambre et sortit de sa cachette son kit réduit de potion. Il contenait tout le nécessaire à potion. Ce dernier contenait un véritable attirail. Rogue en serait resté bouche bée s'il avait vu celui-ci. Il lui avait été offert par Dumbledore car « Comment veux-tu travailler correctement si tu n'as pas de bon matériel ? ». Et pour être du bon matériel, s'en était. Une collection d'ingrédients immense, il ne manquait seulement que les plus rares ou les plantes qui devaient être cueillies fraichement.

Il revint vite au Terrier et s'installa sur la table miteuse de la salle à manger. Il fit reprendre à sa malle sa forme normale qui était de 1,50 mètre de long pour 1 de large et un demi de haut. Il mit aussitôt trois de ses chaudrons à chauffer. Le premier était destiné à effectuer la potion pour les effets du doloris, la seconde pour réaliser une potion de someil sans rêves qui serait utile pour faire dormir son père pendant quelques temps afin qu'il se repose et enfin le dernier pour une potion qui atténuerait les douleurs que devait avoir M. Weasley suite à ses blessures.

La première fut effectuée en moins de 5 minutes et il la fit ingérer à son père toujours inconscient. Puis vint celle de Monsieur Weasley qu'il lui donna directement. Le concerné l'avala immédiatement sans même réfléchir à ce qu'Harry aurait mettre dans cette potion.

Il finassa assez rapidement la dernière potion sous l'œil ahuri de Granger.

- Tu en as encore beaucoup de surprise comme ça ? questionna-t-elle. Parce que réaliser en même temps 3 potions très difficiles alors que tu n'arrives normalement à faire une Ebauche de Le Mort Vivante

Harry ne répondit pas se contentant de continuer son travail. Une fois fini, il vint porter un gobelet de celle-ci aux lèvres de son père.

- Comment va James ? demanda Arthur Weasley en se relevant difficilement.

- On le saura demain répondit, Harry avec inquiétude.

En effet le résultat de la potion n'était pas certain, s'il avait été trop touché, elle pouvait même s'avérer inutile.

Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour son père, il était de passer à l'agresseur…


	9. chapitre 9 : Besognes

désolé pour l'attente, mais malheureusement je ne suis pas superman et j'ai d'autres occupations plus importantes :(

* * *

chapitre 9 : Besognes

L'agresseur avait été ramené par Bill et Charlie dans la maison et était assis sur une chaise, deux baguettes prêtes à lui sauter dessus s'il tentait quoi que soit. Harry se rapprocha et observa attentivement l'homme. Il avait les cheveux noirs, assez courts, et bouclés. Une mine de chien battu trônait sur sa tête, qui aura presque put faire pitié. Harry le reconnu comme étant un des mangemorts récemment recruté mais que l'on ne voyait que peu aux réunions, sans doute occupés par d'autres missions confiées par Voldemort. Au vu de la réduction importante des effectifs qui avait eu lieu précédemment dans la soirée, le mage noir serait sans doute obligé de rappeler ses hommes.

L'homme l'étudiait interloqué, assez normal vu qu'Harry avait conservé sa couverture d'homme complétement inexistant et inventé.

Il reprit son apparence normale et vit que son collègue mangemort entrait dans une profonde réflexion.

- Potter ? finit-il par lâcher surpris.

Le dit Potter ne répondit pas mais fit signe aux deux Weasley de baisser leur baguette, ce qu'ils firent après s'être échangé un regard et un hochement de tête d'approbation. Le mangemort laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement qui aurait fait rire Harry cela avait été dans d'autres circonstences.

Harry s'approcha à moins de 50 centimètres de l'agresseur et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il put alors utiliser la légimencie sans baguette. Il vit tout d'abord, Voldemort hors de lui, continuant à torturer un à un les quelques mangemorts restant. Puis il ordonna à ce mangemort – qui tenait à peu près debout même après avoir subi maintes tortures - d'aller espionner le Terrier et de rapporter un maximum d'informations.

Harry arrivait à décerner le respect dans l'esprit. Du respect pour Voldemort. Les mangemorts étaient persuadé du bien fait des actes de Voldemort et l'approuvait totalement. Ils assumaient pleinement leurs erreurs et trouvaient tout à fait normal de se faire punir, même pour les erreurs des autres. Du moins, c'est que Harry voyait dans l'esprit de l'homme en face de lui, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sondait l'âme d'un mangemort, et cela revenait quasiment tout le temps.

Après s'être éclipsé du manoir Malefoy en d'importantes prosternations, il s'était dirigé vers le Terrier. Il put observer les deux hommes montant la garde sur le perron de la maison. Ils discutaient d'Harry et de ses choix complétement innatendus. Heureux de pouvoir rapporter ces informations à son maître, il se prépara à transplaner. Seulement, voyant qu'il pouvait facilement rapprocher la maison, il ne put résister à l'envie de tuer quelques traites à leur sang.

Qui plus-est, il savait qu'il serait récompensé par son maître pour son action. Il aurait pu les tuer d'un seul coup, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il voulait faire comme Voldemort, tout comme un enfant imiterait ses parents. Alors il décida de les torturer. Il empêcha toute arrivée de renfort en jetant un sort de mutisme sur les deux hommes.

Harry regarda avec dégout le mangemort puis le mit sous impero. Il le fit se diriger vers l'extérieur de la maison. Ils passèrent devant tous les autres sans qu'Harry ne les regarde. Il savait qu'ils savaient ce qu'il allait faire et ce qu'ils en pensaient, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était une question de sécurité, pour lui mais aussi pour eux. Néanmoins, personne ne lui dit quoi que soit et il traversa toute la maison dans un silence pesant. Une fois sortit, il inspira quelques bouffées d'air frais pour se donner du courage et transplana en compagnie du mangemort.

Une fois la chose faite, il rentra au Terrier. Songeant qu'il ne fallait plus prendre de risque, il se décida à mettre en place des protections plus performantes. Il commença par casser toutes les anciennes protections posées sur la maison. N'étant pas celui qui les avait posées, il dut utiliser toute sa puissance magique pour les détruire. Un dôme bleu ciel illumina le ciel lorsque d'Harry pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et lança une incantation. Le combat magique entre les protections posées sans doute par une dizaine de sorciers et Harry dura plus de 5 minutes jusqu'à ce que le dôme éclate en mille morceaux lumineux. Harry tomba à genoux mais se releva rapidement.

Il consacra l'énergie qu'il lui restait à poser de nouvelles protections. Ces protections étaient si efficaces que même Voldemort ne pourrait rentrer. Il exerçait ses pouvoirs depuis l'extérieur mais avait rapidement remarqué que presque tout le monde l'observait depuis les fenêtres.

Après avoir fini sa besogne, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir. Il rentra et passa devant tout le monde sans le moindre regard pour eux. Pour tout le monde sauf pour Ginny, involontairement ses yeux se levèrent vers elle pour croiser son regard. Ce n'était pas un regard de reproche comme il pouvait s'y attendre, c'était plutôt un regard de compassion qu'il ne comprit pas.

Il se réinstalla dans son lit, apposa les même protections que dans la première partie de sa nuit, et replongea dans le domaine des rêves, ou des cauchemars plutôt.


	10. Chapitre 10 : soins

**Chapitre 10 :** **soins**

Le lendemain arrivé fut réveillé par une lumière éblouissante. Enfin réveillé, pas vraiment il avait été réveillé plus de cinq fois déjà après s'être recouché dans la nuit. Une des plus mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passé depuis bien longtemps. Et en se réveillant, il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormit que dix minutes et se sentait totalement épuisé.

Après qu'il ait ouvert les yeux et mit ses lunettes, il put constater que la lumière venait d'une fenêtre en face de lui par laquelle passaient les rayons d'un soleil radieux annonçant une bonne journée.

Il s'assit sur son lit, passa une main dans ses cheveux et lutta pour ne pas retourner dormir. Il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose à cet instant, épouser son oreiller. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible, le soleil indiquait qu'il devait déjà être 10 heures. D'ailleurs, du monde s'affairait devant lui. Il releva la tête et vit que quelques-uns des membres de l'ordre qui était partis après le diner de la veille étaient revenus. Maugrey et Kinglsey étaient attablés dans la salle à manger et discutaient tout en regardant un parchemin posé sur la table.

Il se releva difficilement et en quelques coups de baguettes magiques, c'était comme s'il s'était lavé et avait changé d'habits.

- Thé ou café ? lui demanda la voix de Ginny qu'il n'eut aucun de mal à reconnaître.

- Café s'il te plait.

Il se retourna pour voir effectivement Ginny qui se dirigeait désormais vers la cuisine. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il faillit exploser de rire en repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire. « S'il te plait ». Il n'avait jamais dit ça à un gryffondor, à part sa famille bien sûr. D'habitude ce « S'il te plait » aurait été remplacé par une insulte copieuse.

Il fit disparaitre son lit en un mouvement de baguette négligé. Et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ses parents y étaient déjà assis sur deux des quatre chaises tenant chacun une tasse dans la main. Il les salua avant de s'assoir sur une chaise en face d'eux. Ginny pose une tasse de café fumante devant lui et s'installe à côté de lui sur la chaise restante.

Un silence assez gênant s'installa alors que tous se concentrais sur leur tasse respective. Tous sauf Harry qui n'avait nullement conscience du silence et qui devait déjà penser à tenir pour ne pas tomber le nez dans sa tasse.

Entre deux gorgées, il se rappela ce qu'avait subi son père la veille. Il se sentit vraiment bête de l'avoir oublié. Il devait effectuer quelques tests pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Visiblement oui car il semblait être comme d'habitude.

- 'Pa ?

- Oui ? répondit l'interpelé

- Je m'appelle comment ?

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Répond, dit-il en voyant que Ginny et sa mère étaient aussi étonnés que son père.

- Harry enfin…

- Bien, maintenant j'ai combien de doigts ? demanda-t-il en levant sa main avec trois doigts tendus.

- En général tu en as dix…

Harry soupira

- Trois, répondit alors James.

- On est quel jour ?

- Dimanche

- Ne bloque pas mon attaque, tu lutterais pour rien.

Sans sortir sa baguette mais en fixant son père dans les yeux, il pénétra dans son esprit. Il le fouilla de fond en comble pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas fissuré. Puis il se permit un petit extra. Il visionna un souvenir où lui et Sirius s'amusaient à verser quelques potions dans les plats des cuisines de Poudlard.

Harry revint au présent et eut un petit sourire amusé alors que son père se renfrognait.

- Et après tu me diras que je dois rester sage à l'école, se moqua Harry.

- Bon ton esprit n'a pas été endommagé, continua-t-il en reprenant son sérieux. Tu as encore des douleurs ?

- Presque plus rien…

Harry savait ce que cela voulait dire « presque plus rien », ça signifiait pour quelqu'un de normal de bonnes douleurs musculaires. Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'une potion antidouleur et dut s'y reprendre à quatorze reprises pour sortir la bonne fiole.

Il finit sa tasse de thé et se retourna vers Ginny

- Il faudrait que je voie ton père

Elle acquiesça et finit rapidement sa tasse. Elle l'invita à le suivre vers le salon. L'homme avait rejoint Kingsley et Maugrey à table, toujours penchés sur leur parchemin.

- 'Pa ? l'interpella Ginny, Harry voudrait te voir.

Tous les trois relevèrent la tête et dévisagèrent Harry.

- Je voudrais vous examiner pour voir si tout va bien pour votre blessure au ventre, dit maladroitement Harry mais en restant toujours aussi impassible.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Monsieur Weasley se leva enfin. Et se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y allongea. Harry le suivit et le pria de lever sa chemise. Les blessures étaient complétement cicatrisées mais il en restait tout de même la marque. Il suffirait simplement d'un baume pour arranger ça, mais Harry ne l'avait pas et il faudrait 1 semaine pour le préparer, ce qui le rendrait complétement inefficace après tout ce temps. Il le signifia donc au père de famille qui lui dit que ce n'étais pas grave, qu'il était déjà heureux d'être en vie et qu'il ne le remercierait jamais assez.


End file.
